


"It's a promise sweetheart."

by WinchestersUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, a lil' bit of angst, jealous!Dean, smutty fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse
Relationships: Dean & Reader, Dean & You, Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Dean/You, Dean/reader
Kudos: 15





	"It's a promise sweetheart."

Finally you finished the hunt after passing a couple of days to hunt that damn wendigo. Turns out he was so stupid that you killed him during the day, he left scratches and marks everywhere, so it was really easy to find him. Anyways, right now you are on your way back to the motel covered in blood and in need of a good hot shower.  
"Dude, dibs on the shower." Both boys groan and you chuckle.  
"Hey, it's me who's covered in blood."  
"Not wrong." He smiles at you in the rearview mirror before pulling Baby in park. You jump out of the car and race to the door and unlock it, heading to your bag as the Winchesters take a sit around the table.  
"Hey Y/N, we're headin' to the bar tonight, wanna go too?"  
"Yeah sure." You smile slightly and look at Sam who's already looking at you with a weak smile on his face. So, if you're going in town, might as well be hot right? After your shower, you opted for a pair of jeans, a white tank top upon matching black underwear, your hair tied in a messy bun and some dark red lipstick and mascara, all that with your favorite pair of boots. Wow girl, aren't you hot.   
"Y/N!! Come on! What the hell are you do-" Dean turns his head as you step out of the bathroom and his mouth stays agape as the words seem to fly out of the window. Sam smirks as he turns to you.  
"Wow Y/N, you're gorgeous." You smile at Sam and hug him.  
"Thanks Sammy." He returns your smile before clearing his throat, pulling his brother out of his trance. Dean looks at you and is he blushing? Nah, probably not, he can't do that, Dean Winchester doesn't blush, that's not possible. Sam takes your place in the bathroom, leaving you alone with Dean. You take a sit on the bed and wait for Sam to finish. Dean clears his throat and you turn to him.  
"You're gorgeous Y/N." You blush and smile.  
"Thanks Dean." 20 minutes later, Sam's out of the shower and Dean too.  
"Ready?"  
"Yep, let's go." Sam leads the way and you blush as Dean places a hand in the small of your back. And damn. How fast your emotions can change. Yes, let me explain. When you met the boys, it was on a hunt, Bobby trained you and took you with him until you join the famous team free will and let me tell you that the second your eyes fell on those gorgeous green orbs, you knew you were ruined for other men. You fell head over heels for Dean Winchester when you got to know him better, living with him and discovering a loyal, caring and sweet man under his hard and tough features. You really love him with all your heart and soul but right now, the only thing you want to do? It's killing him with your own hands. You play with your empty bottle of beer as Sam talks to you but your eyes are glued to Dean and the blond slut he's talking with, well more making her giggle. Ya know? Blond, tall, big boobs which are obviously fake and slutty giggles, anyways the type of girls Dean picks at the bar.  
"Y/N? Y/N." You turn to Sam.  
"What?"  
"Don't hurt yourself more than you're already hurt." You sigh at his concerned look.  
"I can't help myself, it's just- I love him Sam." He smiles.  
"Yeah I know that girl, and it seems that everyone but him can see that. He's my brother and all but he's dumb and is a dick." You chuckle.  
"Thanks Sam." He turns his head and smiles.  
"I know you're not really that kind of girl but if you want, I can be your wingman." You frown.  
"Why?" You turn around and spot a cute and handsome guy looking at you, you smile and wave at him, he waves back and you turn back to Sam.  
"Well, I'm tired of waiting after Dean so screw him, I'm getting laid." Sam laughs and shakes his head.  
"Wow girl!"  
"Ew yeah sorry for that, you didn't want to know that." He laughs.  
"Go get 'em tiger."  
"Thanks Sam, you're the best." He smiles as you get up and wishes you good luck before you head to the cute stranger.  
"Hey."  
"Hey gorgeous." He smiles and motions you to take a sit on a barstool.  
"Steve."   
"Y/N." You shake his hand, smiling.  
"I hope the guy you were with is your brother."  
"Yeah he is." He smiles brightly.  
"Oh good god, awesome. So now I can offer you a drink?"  
"Yeah absolutely!" You turn your head only to see the blond slut all over Dean while he seems to kiss her down her throat and suddenly your want for a simple beer turns to something... stronger.  
"It'll be whiskey on the rocks."  
"A girl who can handle booze? I'm impressed." He chuckles.  
"Well... it's because I'm not just a girl Steve." You bite your lip and wink at him.  
"Oh yes, I can see that." He places a hand on top of your thigh and squeezes. Alright, he's fucking handsome not as handsome as Dean but still, maybe sex will be okay? Well I think you'll probably not discover it. You feel an arm wrapped around your shoulders and smell the scent particular at only one person. Dean.  
"What're you doing babe? Who's this?" Steve seems to tense up as he looks up and sees the man standing behind you.  
"Sorry man, didn't know she was yours." You get up without a word and push past Dean, looking at Sam who's shrugging before storming outside.  
"Y/N! What the hell are you doing?!"  
"What the hell am I doing? Seriously Dean?! Why did you do this?"  
"Why did I do t- Y/N this douchebag was going to use you and take advantage of you!"  
"Oh my god Dean, what the fuck?! You don't get the right to decide anything for me! Especially when you're doing exactly the same thing Dean!"  
"I get the right to decide when you comport yourself like some slut who spreads her legs for every passing guy!" Tears well up in your eyes and you try to swallow the lump in your throat.   
"That was low Dean. Even for you." You turn away from him and begin to walk your way to the motel.  
"Y/N!" He places a hand on your shoulders and you spin around, fire in your eyes before punching him square in the nose with all your strength making him stumble back a bit.  
"Go away!" He clenches his jaw and pins you against Baby.  
"I don't want you to flirt with other men." He brushes his lips against your neck and lips before kissing you fiercely. You almost gave in and forgot everything he said but I said almost. You push him violently away with tears in your eyes.  
"Don't you dare fucking touch me or I shoot you Dean." He walks towards you and takes a step back as you aim your gun at him.  
"You stay the hell away from me. You ruined my night and my fucking life. Now leave me alone and go back to your cockslut!" A part of you hoped that he would take you in his arms and kiss you again and the other wants him to let you alone. And when Dean takes a step back, you know that you can walk back to the motel so you turn around and begin to walk.  
"I'm sorry Y/N." You don't even turn around and begin to run. Once inside the motel room, you decide to take a shower and change into your pjs before curling yourself in a ball and crying yourself to sleep. Back at the bar, Dean takes a sit at the table where his brother is and puts his head between his hands.  
"Dean? What's up?"  
"I fucked up Sam. I fucked up really bad." His brother sighs.  
"What the hell did you do?!" He tells him what happened and Sam sighs before getting up.  
"Let's go." Both brothers return to the car and head back to the motel.  
"What the hell was in your head to say something like that to Y/N?"  
"I-I don't know, I was angry when I saw her with another guy. And I couldn't help it so I went to her and implied I was her man."  
"Okay so let me get this straight. Y/N is mad at you to the point of shooting you because you were just jealous? That's why you said those things to her?"  
"Pretty much yeah." Sam closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before slapping his older brother at the back of his head.  
"Wow what the hell?!"  
"You're the dumbest guy I've ever known Dean. I don’t think you realize how much you hurt her doing what you did.” He was gonna reply but parks the car as they're arrived in front of the motel room.  
"You pack our stuff, I take Y/N in the car. We're leaving tonight. If she's angry at you, might as well have the ride back with her sleeping." Dean nods and goes straight to his task. 5 hours later, you're all arrived in the bunker and you're still sleeping.  
"Sam, let me carry her to her room. Please." He sighs before nodding.  
"Alright, come on, I take our stuff." Dean takes you in his arms and carries you bridal style, you open your eyes slowly sleepily and wrap your arms around his neck as you snuggle against his chest.  
"Mmh Dean... love you." His eyes widen and he freezes as he looks down at you, snuggled against him.  
"W-what?" He asks you in disbelief but you're already asleep again. Dean lays you gently on your bed and changes you into your pjs, not without a few glances at your soft skin and bare legs before heading to his room.   
“Hey Dean, you okay man?” Sam looks at him concerned as Dean seems to be... weird? Shaken?  
“Huh Sam, yeah huh no. Not really.”  
“What’s up?”  
“She huh I was carrying her to her room and huh I don’t know. She said she loved me but huh she- that’s not I mean-“  
“Dean. She loves you. Totally head over heels. So stop bitchin', grow yourself a pair of balls and talk to her." Dean looks at his brother wide-eyes at his sudden boldness and lack of tact.  
"Yeah huh okay. I'll talk to her tomorrow, night bitch."  
"Night jerk." The next day, as you wake up, you take a look at your surrounding and relax when you see you're in the bunker. You get up and head to the kitchen to take some coffee and something to eat when you spot Dean in the kitchen. He lifts his eyes and sees you enter the kitchen, pouring yourself a cup of coffee and sipping at it in an absolute silence.  
"Hey Y/N I'm sor-" You hold a hand to hush him before finishing your coffee.  
"Look pal, I'd have to talk to you and all but this'll go just for our cases nothing else. You can be sorry as long as you want, I don't buy your shit. Truth is, I don't give a damn about why you did and what you said to me, you just did. So either you stay the hell away from me, either I'm gone and I won't come back. Capisce?" He swallows the lump in his throat at your coldness and nods weakly before you storm out of the kitchen, heading straight to your room. Man, he fucked up real bad. Instead of comin' in the kitchen, Sam decides to head to your room, ya know having eavesdropping your "talk" with his big brother.   
"Y/N? Can I come in?"  
"You can Sam." He quickly comes in and closes the door behind him before taking a sit next to you on your bed.  
"What's up Sammy?"  
"I know it's none of my business but I kinda eavesdropped your talking to Dean, I know he kinda deserved it but hum... Don't you think you were a little bit to hard on him?"  
"Sam, he called me slut, what the hell you think I was going to say to him? I forgive you Dean, it wasn't your fault? I deserved it? Or just, doesn't matter I'll forget tomorrow and roll with it? Sorry Sam but I ain't that kind of girl. What he said hurt, really bad especially when you know how I feel about him."  
"Yeah... Look I know he was a total douchebag but I want you to know that he is so sorry and feels so bad about what he said and he was jealous."  
"Wait. What?! Jealous? Why?"  
"That's not my place to answer that. However Y/N, you should give him a chance to explain why and try to talk this out. I really don't wanna loose you." You smile and wrap your arms around him to hug him tight.  
"Sam Winchester, you are the best man ever. I love you."  
"Love ya too short stack. I told you to give him a chance but just, make it hard." You chuckle.  
"You bet I will, thanks Sam." He gets up and heads to the door.  
"Alright, see you later." He winks at you and smiles before getting out. The day passes and you avoid Dean, making him frustrated and angry while you talked to Sam and laughed with him but didn't even glance a way at him. It's when you come back into the war room after 30 minutes inside of your room passing your time changing your clothes that he feels you glance at him. When you walk pass him, he glances up your way.  
"Wh-"  
"Out. Want a drink, wanna come?"  
"Me?" You turn to him.  
"Who else?" He purses his lips and get up, taking his jacket and keys.  
"Sam will join us later." He nods. 15 minutes later, he parks the car in front of the bar and you both get out of Baby.   
"What do you want?"  
"Let's start with a beer." You nod and head to the counter as Dean takes a sit in a booth.  
"Two beers please." The bartender nods.  
"Comin' right up." He hands you them and you walk your way to the booth, taking a seat in front of Dean.  
"Alright, I need you to spill whatever you're hiding from me. Why did you act like this?"  
"Nothing... Just, I- you're my r-"  
"Don't you dare say I'm your responsability Dean." You glare at him.  
"But you are, I mean, you know what kind of men they are, just tryin' to get in your pants."  
"And? I mean, I don't search love in a one night stand, I ain't a damsel in distress who needs to be saved, I'm a hunter and a fucking grown ass woman. You know what Dean? I really do like you, like really but I know you won't look at me the way I look at you, I'm not a girl in your "standards", I'm not the perfect girl with a perfect body, I'm a hunter and not a girl who passes her day painting her face with slutty makeup to have a cock inside of her. I liked you for a long time and truth is, I'm tired of waiting for you to notice me." He clenches his jaw as you get up and head to the counter.  
"Bad day?" You lifts your head to see another bartender, a cute one. You smile.  
"You have no idea." He chuckles.  
"So, what will it be?"  
"Whiskey please. And make it coming."  
"Alright pretty girl." Dean clenches his jaw as he looks at you flirting with that douchebag and I can tell that if looks could kill, he'd be 6 feet under. After 15 minutes passing at looking at you flirting back and forth with the bartender, anger rises well, more extreme jealousy and Dean gets up and storms over you. By the look of the handsome guy in front of you, you'd say that Dean is near you, you turn around and you can't help but feel heat pooling between your legs, pure alpha vibe as he looks down at you and in a simple glance, you know that you gotta get out of here. Ya know the look like, get your ass over there right now so I can fuck you to show the whole world you're mine? Well this is that look he gave you. Phew, finally... Was wondering what took him so long...  
"I'm sorry Bryan, gotta go."  
"Hoping that I'll see you again." He winks and Dean growls low in his throat before dragging you outside. Once outside, he pins you against the wall and looks at you, anger clearly visible in his eyes.  
"What the hell do you thing you're doing Winchester?" You both breathe heavily as his gaze flicks between your eyes and your lips. You bite your lower lip as he licks his. Suddenly, he pulls back.  
"In the car." His tone makes you shiver in anticipation, you follow him and get in. The ride back to the bunker is quiet yet filled with so much sexual tension, you can feel heat emanating from his body. After 15 extremely long minutes, he pulls the car in park and drags you to the war room before pinning you against the wall, knocking the air outta your lungs. You gasp and he looks at you hungrily, his eyes dark and lips parted.  
“I am so jealous Y/N. Seeing those douchebags putting their hands on you.” You’re now panting as he slowly places his lips next to your ear, his body pressed into yours.  
“But baby, you’re mine.” He growls and you shudder. You bite your lip and wrap your arms around his neck.  
“That’s what I wanted to hear.” You whisper as you ghost your lips over his parted one before pulling him down for a bruising kiss. Once you break for air, he cups your ass and pulls you harder into him.  
“Fuck Y/N. I’m so sorry for being a dick yesterday.” You chuckle and moan as he mouths at your neck. He places his hands at the back of your thighs and lifts you up to carry you to the war map, kissing, sucking and nipping at your neck while you moan his name. Dean places himself between your legs and drops his mouth onto your shirt-covered breasts and you wrap your arms around his neck, running your fingers at the nape of his neck making him grunt in pleasure.  
"Shit baby, can't do foreplay, need you now." He looks at you hungrily and you nod eagerly before he yanks your pants down your legs.  
"Dean..."  
"Yes baby. Gotcha."  
"Dean." You arch your back as he mouth at your inner-thighs before pushing roughly your t-shirt up your breasts and palming them in his calloused hands. You both moan as he inserts one digit in your core.  
"Fuck baby, you're soaked." You nod, mewling and rolling your hips in rythm with his finger and soon you whine as he slides it out, licking it clean before pulling his pants down.  
"Ready princess?" You look at him hungrily as he strokes his stiff cock and coats it with your juices.  
"Yes Dea- Oh!" He thrusts all the way in and kisses you hard once he's buried to the hilt before setting a hard and fast pace, rocking into you as he grips your hips hard, digging his fingers into the flesh.  
"Yes that's right Y/N, scream my name, tell them you're mine." You cry out as he slams into you as he braces himself on his hands on both the sides of your head.  
"Dean, f-fuck I-I'm close." You moan and he licks his lips before pulling out.  
"Be a good girl and bend over the table for me." You oblige and he pumps himself a couple of times before spreading your legs and slamming himself into you making you scream his name.  
"C'mon girl, you like it when I'm buried inside of you huh?" You bite your lip so muffle your moans but fail as he increases his pace. Is that even possible?  
"Answer me!" He grunts and spanks you and you cry out.  
"Yes Dean oh my god!" You clench around him and he hisses in pleasure, closing his eyes and thrusting hard.  
"Come on baby, I know you're close, cum for me, be a good girl." It only took 2 pumps of his hips and you're exploding, closing your eyes, opening your mouth as you choke a loud moan of his name as your arch and mewl as he continues to fuck you through your orgasm, chasing his own and pulls you flush against him, grabbing a fistful of your hair.  
"God baby thrust you're so thrust fucking tight thrust shit." He grips your hips to plow into you and less than 5 minutes he's right there, just...nee-  
"Dean, shit, oh my god Dean cum for me. Dean!" He thrusts one last time and stills as he shouts your name, spilling himself deep inside of you. Once he pulls out of you, he turns you around and motions you to jump before heading to his room.  
"And our clothes?"  
"Don't care, Sammy'll pick them up. Right now, I'm going to fuck you all night babygirl." You kiss his lips and bite yours.  
"Is that a proposition?" You mouth at his neckk and jaw and he growls.  
"It's a promise sweetheart."


End file.
